Sackboy vs Terrarian
This is a what-if? episode of Total Warfare featuring Sackboy from Little Big Planet Against Terrarian from Terraria. Description Little Big Planet vs Terraria! You know when you good at building you know you going to save the world. Will Sackboy creation's outmatch Terrarian's OP Weapons. Interlude Raiden: Creativity. It's a powerful word for the most imaginative beings. Shadow: Of all these beings, 2 reign supreme. Like Sackboy Sony's Cute Mascot of Never Ending Dreams and Cheer's Raiden: And Terrarian the Hero of Terraria and Full of OP Weapons. Shadow: He's Raiden and I'm Shadow. Raiden: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Total Warfare. Sackboy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eeY7x2Zltfo (Cue's My Patch) Raiden: Back in 2006 When Alex, Mark and Dave pitched LittleBigPlanet to Sony, the loveable bag of fluff we all know as Sackboy was nothing more than debug. Shadow: a little pink square body and a triangular yellow head, aptly called Yellow Head. Raiden: Even at That Early Stage the character that would become Sackboy had started to emerge. 1:05 Background Real Name: Yellow Head Height: Unknown Wight: Unknown Sackboy is stuffed with fluff and (believe it or not) ice cream! The original version of the character, in the prototype Craftworld, was dubbed Yellow Head and, unsurprisingly, had a large yellow head. Shadow: Since Then Sackboy has be Made and Decide to go on a Journey. Raiden: During These Journey He has Been Trained by Larry Da Vinci and Grandmaster Sensei. Shadow: But Let's Talk About his Power Ups. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxPdrK8uuwY (Cue's Atlas) 0:15 Power-Ups Grabinator Can Lift up Heavy Objects Jetpack Can Fly Grappling Hook a Hook with a Rope Creatinator Shoot's out Any Objects The Hero Cape Can Glide Everywhere Pumpinator Which Blows and Suck's Objects or Attack's Bounce Pad Which Can Make it As a Shield A Electric Chip Which Stun His Opponent A Fan Which Blow's Attack's Shadow: With the Grabinator He Can Lift Heavy Objects. Raiden: He Also Has a Jetpack Which Means he Can fly And Pick Objects, The Creatinator is His Strongest Weapon Because it Can Shoot Anything. Shadow: Just Imagine it With the Kamehameha, If He Need's To Swing He Has The Grappling Hook Which Grapple on Grabbable Hard to Reach Areas. Raiden: He Was Trained The Dark Knight Himself in This Cape The Hero Cape. With This He Can Anywhere he Want's. Shadow: The Pumpinator Can Suck and Blow Any Objects, And the Bounce Pad Can Help Him Jump Higher or Use it as a Shield. Raiden: He Also has a Robot Pal Called a Sackbot He Can Be You're Helper He Can Become a Suit And You Can Custom He With Powerful Weapon's or Attack's. (Cue's Rock Your Body Rock) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Esg1UILqOkI 0:44 Feats Defeated Lex Luthor a Metal Gear The Cakeling Dr Porkchop and Negativitron Tanked Two Planet Size Explosion's Bursted a Planet Run Faster Then the Negativitron Copernicus and the Skulldozer Stopped a Nuke Raiden: Sackboy Has Beaten Countless of Enemy's, He Beated Dr Porkchop The Cakeling Lex Luthor a Metal Gear and the Negativitron. Shadow: He's Durable Enough to Survive the Vacuum of Space, Even More Durable Which he Tanked Planet Size Explosion's. Raiden: But Even Though He Has Done Some Impressive Feats He has some Down Fall's. Weakness Not Strong Can Drown Under Water Need's to Take Time to Create Thing's We're Not Adding Coping and Time Stop Ability it's Completely Broken Raiden: First of All Sackboy is Just Pathetic at Lifting Thing's, Not to Mention he Can Drown Under Water, But Still He is a Good Swimmer, He Need's to Take Time to Make Anything Else. Shadow: Even Though We Going to add Creative Mode in, We're Not Adding the Time Stop and Copy Ability. Raiden: Even so Sackboy is a Powerhouse. Shadow: Land Sky Ocean Space! If a Giant Hoover or a Cardboard Man is Trying to Take Over the World, There's Only one Person to Save the World; Sackboy. Stephen Fry: Common That Kart and Make it You're Own, Quickly Young Sackling Put the Pedal to the Metal We Know You'll Take This Seriously. Sackboy Than Honk's the Kart. Stephen Fry: Semi Seriously. Sackboy Than Crashes Through a Tree Stephen Fry: Sigh's Anyone For Driving Lesson. Terrarian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhEpeB9mky8 (Cue's Terraria Title Theme Orchestra) 0:19 Raiden: Now This is the Land of Terraria. A Island in the Middle of the Ocean. Shadow: But Than Got Corrupted by Monster with a Terrible Name Named the Corruption. Raiden: That is Until a Mysterious Person Woke up in The Middle of the Island and Started Hunting Every Monster in the Island, His Name is.... Music Stop's Shadow: He Doesn't Have a Name, Not Even a Gender, It's Actually The Player's Pick for the Name or a Gender. Raiden: Oh Okay. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GyPsC2GaSM (Cue's Terraria Day Music) Background Real Name: Unknown Height: Unknown (Probably 6) Weight Unknown Some Of His Weapons Copyed But Now Removed (Zapper Scythe Soul Scythe and Icemourne) Nothing Else Raiden: Even Thought he Hasn't Got a Past he Alway's Kill's A lot Monster and Animal's. Shadow: Even Bunny's, But Thought a Tough and Long Journey He has Killed Plenty of Monster's and Robot's, He has Earned New Skill's Armor and Most importantly Weapon's. Melee Weapon's Starwrath Shoot's Shooting Star's from Space Meowmere Fire's at Nyan Cat's Breaker Blade A Giant Sword With Longer Range Muramasa Fast but Weak Solar Eruption Fire Sword Chain Raiden: Terrarian Wields 2 Swords First of The Starwrath, a Powerful Sword That Makes Shooting Star's Fall from Space into his Enemy's. Shadow: He Also Has the Meowmere Which is Powerful Then the Starwath, Which Fire's Cat's Farting out Rainbow's, Why Dose That Remind me of Nyan Cat. Raiden: The Breaker Blade Has a Longer Range Which is Like the Buster Sword, Oh Cloud is Going to Get P**s Off With This. Shadow: the Muramasa, Which has a Amazing Speed But has some Weak Hit's. Raiden: And The Solar Eruption May Look Like Sword But It Can Also be a Chain. Shadow: And Now For His Range Weapon's. Range Weapon's Phantasm Shoot's Out Luminites Vortex Beater Shoot's Out Homing Rocket's and Laser Minishark Dose 13 Ranged Damage with Musket Balls Celebration Fire's 2 Fireworks Raiden: The Phantasm is Bow Which Shoot Arrow's Called Luminite Which damage inflicted could be doubled, because of the double hit property from Luminite Arrows. Shadow: The Vortex Beater is a Machine Gun, With a Alien Homing Rocket. Raiden: The Minishark is Minigun Which Shoot Musket Balls Insanely Fast, But A Weak Comeback. Shadow: And Finally The Celebration Fire's Two Fireworks at the Same Time. Raiden: He is Magic Expert, And He Wield's Lot's of Them. Magic Pre-Fight Battle Results Conclusion Category:AWC 213 Category:Fanon Warfares Category:Video Game themed Warfares Category:Male-on-Male Category:Original vs Indie Themed Warfares Category:Hero VS Hero Themed Warfare Category:'Console Video Games' vs 'PC Video Games' themed Warfares Category:Technology vs Magic Warfare